Phantom Fable
Story Summary Part 1 * Steven and Connie Train * Lion throws up book * Takes book to Crystal Gems * Pearl recognizes * Book activates and sucks Gems in * Garnet tasks Steven and Connie to get help from Lapis and Peridot * Head to the barn through Beach City Woods * Lapis describes books purpose; relive old memories, but books went rogue * Task is to relive chapters Gems are trapped in. * Seek beach city for papers of book Part 2 * Travel out of Beach City Woods * Encounter Greg, who gives "Arcane Acropolis" chapter to save Pearl * Steven blames self, but Greg reassures and heads to barn for Uncle Andy Stuff * Enters paper, encountering Pearl. * Pearl explains stories of book contain 'legends'; super old and possibly left behind after rebellion * Encounters a grey Lonely Pearl figure, whom Pearl warns not to go near. * They follow from a safe distance, and after some puzzles, enters the same watery room after talking about loneliness. * The group encounters a message blip hologram, which reads in Gem, "Research outpost Nine, head Epistolary. Progress on the last Tome has been halted until further notice, by order of the Authority. I don't understand. Perhaps the Diamonds are concerned about the Tome's apparent... willfulness. But how did the Authority find out about the Tomes in the first place? If there's a traitor among the Pearls I will be most displeased." * Another was encountered, which reads, "We are abandoning this facility. Work on the Tomes has been halted indefinitely. I believe this to be the cause of one of the servants, who has poisoned the Authority against the research here. An example must be made. She will be left here, sweeping dust and swatting at moths, awaiting a return that will never come. A traitor deserves nothing less." ** The quote seems to suggest the tomes were built on Earth, since where would moths exist? * Such references Lonely Pearl, who they go to comfort. * They can't find her and instead fights a giant pale yellow moth. * They defeat the moth, which turns back into Lonely Pearl. She teleports away, reminding Pearl of how other pearls have been treated the same, reminded of Connie how strong she is in the process. * They teleport out to the barn, safe and sound. Part 3 * Gameplay * Gameplay similar to the light series but real=-time than RPG? * The cheeseburger backpack pops up a map and is the general inventory; P.A.L.S * Touching book slows down time? * Grass and bushes are destructible * Slask quicky to only make steven attack * Slash long for Steven and Connie to attack * Circle enemies when poofed to bubble * Pearl can imbue her spear with the elements, like fire from torches Locations * Beach City ** Beach ** Beach City Woods ** Arcane Acropolis *** Mysterious Tree (Waypoint?) Characters * Steven * Connie * Lion * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Cluster Gems (Attacks take 1/4 of heart; Health = 3 swipes for Steven and Connie?) * Lapis Lazuli * Peridot * Onion (Look for P.A.L.S, pls) * Mayor Dewey (Remove doofy posters, pls) * Lars Barriga (Collect "crying breakfast friends cereal prizes", pls) * Ronaldo Fryman (Find Peedee, who was abducted by some unknown creature, pls) * Greg Universe * Sadie Miller * Uncle Andy (Mentioned) * Lonely Pearl Objects * Durian Juice: Heals ??? health * "Re-Elect Mayor Doofy" Posters * Blue Chest (locked; requires all Sigil Pieces * Yellow Chest * Glyph of Navigation (fast travel) * Strange Teleporter * Glyph of Sequence (Activate certain objects) * Message Hologram Blip (Lore) * Buried Bastion Chapter (found in Beach City Woods and teleports straight to save Garnet) Guides * To defeat the moth boss easily, you must draw the same pattern that appeared when the lightning strikes happened. This will generate fire at the centre, which you can imbue Pearl's staff with towards the boss. Do not mind the mines moving to you, as hitting the boss will have them disappear. Form a train if you're uncertain. Do this three times, and you win the battle. *